Count Your Blessings
by Theghostofchristmasfeels
Summary: It's their twelve year anniversary. Mako had planned the perfect date for them. Korra had just come back from a diplomatic meeting in The Fire Nation. Everything was perfect. But neither of them, expected this outcome. Makorra


"C'mon out! Let me see." Asami hollered to Korra, who was in the bathroom.

"I don't know," Korra said. "It seems a little too glamerouse for me."

Korra wore a sparkling, shaded light blue, backless dress that went down to her feet. It was sleeveless up until the brim of her sternum. The sleeves were long, and she had dangling earrings that looked like glittering stars. Her hair was down and curled. And Asami had insisted on a touch of make-up.

"What are you _talking_ about?! You look amazing!"

"You don't think it's too much?" She said aprehensivly.

"No! Mako will go nuts. And besides, you totally deserve what he has planned tonight. You're gonna love it."

Korra tilted her head, glaring. "What do you know?"

"I'm not telling! I'm not!" Asami flattened her arms. "If I told you he'd kill me!"

"Oh, fine." Korra folded her arms, pouting.

Korra and Asami came out of the room on Air Temple Island and headed for the courtyard. Mako stood there, stroking Naga's fur. He turned around to see the girls coming his way. His face turned red.

"W-Wow." He tugged at his scarf, tucked in his suit. "You, l-look amazing. More than amazing."

"Thanks, sweetie. It was all Asami."

Asami let out an exasperated sigh. "Now don't bring me into this. You two just go out, and have fun, okay?" She said the last word on a high note, while shoving them towards he docks.

"Don't get pregnant!" She said running back up the steps.

The only sound that could be heard now, was the ocean waves.

"So, where are we headed Chief of Surprise?"

Mako chuckled. "You'll see. We have to take Naga after we get across the bay."

"That's a bit odd, but I'll go along with it."

Mako pulled out a long black handkerchief and tied it around her eyes.

"W-what? Mako!"

"It's gonna be a surprise. Just trust me."

Mako lead Korra and Naga onto the boat and they set sail. The rocking of the boat along with the blindness made Korra extremely dizzy, so rested her back on Naga. All she could feel was the rocking of the boat and the softness of Naga's fur. It was compleatly dark for her. Finally, once the boat landed, Korra found herself not to be stepping on the docks, but sand. Mako lead her onto Naga. They rode in silence.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"You'll see." Korra couldn't see it, but Mako had a big goofy grin on his face.

They rode on Naga down a steep, rocky hill for what seemed like ten minutes. Finally, they came to a stop. Mako helped Korra off of Naga and lead her across what felt like a beach. She wobbled in her high heels though the uneven sand. An ocean breeze blew against them. They entered a warm area. It was fragrant and quiet.

"Okay, you can take it off now."

Korra took off the blindfold. She was in a large beautiful indoor pavilion, lit by red and blue lanterns. There was a dinner table in the center of the room, set for two.

"Right this way, 'Miss." He gestured towards the table.

Korra followed him. He pulled out her chair and she sat down.

"Tonight's dinner is," He pulled the cover off the dinner. "Authentic Watertribe Noodles, with steamed fish, Arctic Hen dumplings and," He spun on his heels, bent under the table and pulled out a dark glass bottle. "The best wine, for the best girl, imported all the way from Ba Sing Se."

"Ooh, classy. But you didn't have to-"

"But, I wanted to. It's our twelve year anniversary since we met. I wanted to make it special."

Korra leaned back in her chair, sighing. "Wow, twelve years. I feel old."

Mako chuckled. "Not as old as thirty." He popped the wine bottle.

"Yeah, you geezer."

Mako rolled his eyes, smiling. He poured her a glass of wine. Korra took a sip.

"Oh my spirits, this is amazing!" She exclaimed.

Mako sat down, poured himself a glass and took a sip. He let out a sigh.

"That, is some good wine."

Korra laughed. Mako always thought she looked so beautiful when she laughed. She took a bite of her food and made a joyful moan.

"It IS authentic! Where did you get it from?"

"I may have taken a lesson or two." Mako took a bite of his dumpling.

Korra dangled her head on her shoulder, letting out a short sigh. "You are the sweetest boyfriend in the entire world, you know that?" She began cutting her fish.

"It's not hard to spoil your girlfriend when she's the most amazing girl in the world."

Korra giggled. "Oh, stop" She waved her hand at him.

"So, how was the Fire Nation?" Mako took another sip of wine.

"Great. I got to stay in the palace, but I didn't have a chance to look around. With the meetings and all." Korra said while slurping up noodles. She was still the same girl he had met twelve years ago, but she had grown so much.

By the time they had finished their food, both of them were stuffed. Korra glanced over to her left and spotted a radio. A large grin grew on her face as she dragged Mako out if his chair.

"Wha-? Korra!"

"C'mon! Dance with me!"

Korra turned on the radio and music filled the room. It was a soft jazzy tune. Korra placed Mako's hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder.

"Korra, I don't think I'm that good of a dancer." He took a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Just follow my lead, city boy."

She took his hand and they were prancing around the room. Mako was a bit stiff at first, but eventually loosened up. Korra looked up at Mako, focusing on his features. The lyrics of the song melted into her mind as they danced.

_Left my heart, in the city,_

_Where the skies are never gray_

_Blossoms growing by the moonlit bay_

_Left my heart, in a place_

_Where the birds will sing me a song_

_And the world will to sing along_

_Sunsets like heaven, _

_People can roam,_

_The streets without a worry or a care _

_Goodby depression_

_No more regret_

_I feel as free as the air_

_Left my heart, in Republic City_

_Where the folks all, live in harmony_

_The city's almost like a dream_

Mako twirled her in a circle. She felt like her heart was soaring out of her chest. He grabbed her waists and spun her into the air. Korra threw her head back laughing. It was always nice to see her happy, Mako though. Once the song had ended, they went from ballroom dancing to heavy swing dancing. Korra even taught Mako a few tricks. As did he. By the end of it they were both sweaty and out of breath. Korra and Mako both plopped down at the table, breathless.

"'Not that good of a dancer' huh?"

"Hey, you were leading anyway. Without you I would've been stumbling over my own two feet."

Korra looked up through the skylight at the stars. Her heart was pounding heavily. She had always loved the stars. Back home, she would sneak out of her room at nigh and climb to the highest point in the compound, and just look at them for hours.

Mako looked up to see what she was staring at so admirably. He noticed the skylight, and the dozens of glittering stars.

"My mom used to have a saying about counting stars." Mako said.

"Tell me." Korra said now looking at him.

"She'd say 'If you can count all the stars in the sky, legend has it that you're greatest wish will be granted'. And I tried so many times, but it never worked."

Korra could see the pain in his eyes. Emptiness and longing were written on his face. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Even if the stars are uncountable, and your parents aren't coming back, count the people you love instead. Count the memories you've had with them. And count every blessing you have in your life."

Mako stared at her with admiration.

"I love you, so much."

He grazed the side of her figure with his hand, then leaned in and kissed her. It quickly became heated. Korra wrapped her legs around Mako and ran her hands through his hair. She thrusted her her hips, making Mako moan. Their kiss became more and more passionate. They clashed together like The Moon and The Sun, in one beautiful eclipse.

Mako slid his hand down Korra's back and grabbed her ass. Korra let out a breathless moan, her eyes rolling back into her head. He knew her sweet spots. He gently caressed her breasts. Korra tore off his jacket and threw it to the ground. She slowly unbuttoned his white long sleeved shirt. They stared into each other's eyes, ember meeting blue. Both with the passionate flame of love in them.

The moment was ruined by the smash of a glass bottle from outside. Both their heads snapped to attention.

Outside was a man. It was hard to distinguish what he looked like, but he had stained clothing on, ratty back hair, and a fat chin. He walked up the beach swirving and tipsy.

"All hail Shiro Shinobi our Lord a and Savior!" The man screamed, waving his arms.

"Ah he's drunk," Korra swatted her hand. "There's nothing we can do. Let's just leave him."

"No, he's probably gonna be like that all night. I don't want him to be a distraction. I'm gonna go ask him to leave." Mako began to get up. Korra grabbed his arm.

"No. Mako, don't. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly.

Mako buttoned up his shirt and picked up his jacket. She followed him to the door, and kissed him softly.

"Be careful."

"I promise." He slipped out the door silently.

Korra felt the coldness of the ground through her feet. She had disregarded her heels long ago when they were dancing. She saw Mako walk over to the drunken man. She heard murmurs of conversation between them. Mako being calm and collected. The man, furiously screaming at him. She saw the man grab for something in his jacket.

Then shots rang out.

Her heart was frozen. But she wasn't concerned that it was her heart that had stopped. Mako slumped to the ground. The man slowly and drunkenly walked over to him.

"Mako!"

Korra ran out the door and set a fire blast at the man square in the face. He fell back screaming in pain. She ran up to him an kicked the gun out of his hand.

Whatever he had looked like before, he didn't look like that now. His face was black and red. His hair was singed. But he would live.

Mako.

Korra sprinted over to where Mako was. She slid to the ground and cradled him in her arms.

"Mako...?" Her vision blurred with tears. She could hear Naga barking and howling in the distance.

He stared at her blankly.

"Mako!"

"K-Korra?"

"Shh. It's okay, sweetie. You're gonna be just fine."

His breath faltered. Then his eyes widened. His hand reached for his coat pocket, and he screamed in agony.

"Stay still. Please." Her voice wavered.

He grit his teeth and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a bloody betrothal necklace.

Korra burst into tears.

"Avatar Korra," He took a deep breath. "From the day I met you, I can't say I loved you then. But you broke down my walls. You changed my life. And I will be forever grateful. However long my forever is. I can't express in words how much I love you. I never thought I'd get a girl as amazing as you. So, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me? Even if our love is only for a minute."

"Yes." She choked. Tears streamed down her face. "Yes, even if only for a minute." She kissed his cheek.

Mako tied the necklace around her neck. It was a a symbol of the moon and the sun.

This was not how she had imagined her proposal. She did not imaged she would be in a bloodstained dress. She did not imagine that her polar-bear dog would be howling for anyone to come help them. She did not imagine a drunken man passed out with a face so scarred it was unrecognizable next to her. And she did not imagine her fiancé dying in her arms.

Police sirens could be heard from the top of the hill.

"They're down here!" An officer called.

A rush of hope surged through Korra.

"Do you hear that? They're coming. Just hang on a little bit longer, please." She begged.

Mako's eyes fluttered.

"Look, I really love you and I know we were meant for each other." He gave her a faint smile.

And then he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like it. I worked pretty hard on it. The idea credit goes to "otpprompts" on tumblr. They have some good ideas on there. Go check it out. Anyway, please tell me what you thought. I'm not going to say if he died or not. I'll let you decide for yourself. Sorry the formatting's really crappy. I'm doing this from my iPad. This is my first smut, so criticism is appreciated. Once again, I hope you guys liked it and I'll be back with more stuff later.**


End file.
